PROJECT SUMMARY Background. Some of the most common chronic medical conditions that may affect cognition negatively are HIV and metabolic syndrome (MetS), specifically diabetes and hypertension; yet there is limited information available on how these conditions may affect performance in the workplace. Because these conditions are often co-occurring and becoming more prevalent, it is important to gain understanding of how it affects society, vis--vis the work place, and its